It is common to decorate yards and roves for the holiday season. Light displays, cut-outs of animals such as reindeer, and even sound can be incorporated into such displays. In areas where there is natural snow, a good snowfall can turn the display into a Winter wonderland. But in areas where there is no snow, efforts have been made to include artificial snow in holiday displays. This artificial snow may range from styrofoam or plastic blocks, to white spray paint, to a white stringy webbing, to white paper snowmen.
In nature, though, there is rarely an even coating of snow. After a snowfall, snow melts into patches, oftentimes on the pitched roofs of houses. Styrofoam or plastic blocks, spray paint, stringy webbing and the like are not well-suited for imitating patches of snow. It would be desirable then to devise a way to simulate patches of snow on a surface such as a pitched roof, a yard, or other surface to be decorated, in a manner that looks realistic from a distance, using material that is durable and that can be used year-after-year during the holiday season.